


Drumstick

by calualty



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cashton, M/M, Strong Language, minor muke, soccer!calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calualty/pseuds/calualty
Summary: “Shit!” Someone on stage exclaimed. The drumming had stopped and caused the entire pub to go silent. The drummer had lost his grip on one of the drum sticks and managed to fling one at Calum.“You just flung a fucking fastball with your drumstick at Calum Thomas Hood. Calum Fucking Hood!” Calum hears the blond boy yelling at the drummer; though, it was already too late as he was already rushing to Calum.“I-I’m so sorry-” The boy with straight, light brown hair started.Or, an AU where Calum plays for Sydney FC and Ashton is just a cashier at KFC and the drummer of a band with little chance of making it out of Sydney.





	1. one

“You’re eyeing the shit out of that drummer, Cal,” Alex, one of his teammates, chuckled. Then taking a drink of his beverage and nudging Calum.

“Not a fucking chance, mate,” Calum scoffed sarcastically, leaning back to stretch, causing his shirt to lift up.

“Shit!” Someone on stage exclaimed. The drumming had stopped and caused the entire pub to go silent. The drummer had lost his grip on one of the drum sticks and managed to fling one at Calum.

All eyes turn to Calum as he struggled to pull out an extra shirt from his bag to place to his eye and trying his best not to wince. What might’ve been a few seconds had felt like a few minutes of pure silence and pain for Calum.

“Jack, get some ice.” Alex quickly commanded, requiring little effort due to the silence throughout the room.

Jack hurried over to the bar where the bartender had already packed some into a plastic bag then hastily placed it over the athlete’s thin polyester shirt held to his eye. The room slowly began to fill with the comforting chatter it once had.

Calum made his way over to the bar and sat down at a stool.

“You took a hard hit there.” The bartender states, examining the cut and purple forming around his eye, “The boy is quite the drummer.”

Calum chuckled, “It stung quite a bit, but it’s not the worst thing in the world; by the way, thank you for the ice--”

It was quite obvious Calum was attempting to find a name tag on his uniform. The bartender smiled and nodded down to the left of his shirt.

Calum nodded, “Thanks, Derek.”

“You just flung a fucking fastball with your drumstick at Calum Thomas Hood. Calum Fucking Hood!” Calum hears the blond boy yelling at the drummer; though, it was already too late as he was already rushing to Calum.

“I-I’m so sorry-” The boy with straight, light brown hair started.

Alex interrupted some profanity under his breath, loud enough for everyone in a three-meter radius to hear. Cal warned Alex with his eyes, wanting to listen to the boy talk more. Alex eyed him cautiously and proceeded to walk away.

“O-Oh God, it looks b-bad I-I’m such an idiot,” the boy continued, growing a bright blush on his face, “I-I’m sorry for being s-stupid and h-hitting you in the h-head with a drumstick.”

Calum studied the boy as he fidgeted and rambled while impulsively running his hands through his hair and playing with his bandana.

“Hey- hey, babe. It’s alright, calm down.” Calum assured, reaching over to grab his arm, “Shouldn’t I get your number so you could make sure I’m okay after this whole incident?” Calum smirked, causing the boy to freeze.

“I-I m-mean-” The boy stuttered.

Calum couldn’t help smiling about how cute he is and pulled out his phone then handing the drummer his phone.  
The boy stared, then cautiously proceeded to type into the new gold iPhone 5S. Calum reached for the phone once the boy made it awkward for himself and made eye contact to signify he was finished.

“Ashton,” Cal read, “cute name for a cute boy.”

“Really? I think my name is really unattractive… Sometimes, people call me ‘Ashy’ and I hate it because it sounds like a really bad nickname that you give to the one kid in your class who needs lotion.” Ashton rambled.

“Are you kidding me? Well what kind of name is ‘Calum’ people have called me ‘Column’ before, like, come on?” Calum teased.

“I like your name; it sounds nice.”

Calum took this time to start a war in his mind, “oh, really?”

“I’d probably like it more if you were moaning it.” Calum responds smirking,

“A-Alright, s-seems like we’re p-playing d-dirty, then.” Ashton blushed.

“You’re bad at flirting, love; ‘s cute.” Calum stated.

“Only sometimes, I can bang you like I bang my drums.” Ashton mumbled loud enough for only Calum to hear.

“If only you can hit on me as hard as you hit me with your drum stick.” Calum’s smirk grew, then he winked.

“Well, I can probably ride you as well as I hit my ride cymbal-”

Teasing and flirting from both of the boys had continued for about another half hour then they find Alex appearing to be walking over.

“Sorry to interrupt this _love_ fest, but we have another game tomorrow, Cal,” Alex informed, “We gotta go back to the arena.”

“What game do you play?” Ashton asked, inputting his thoughts.

Calum and Alex looked at each other. Calum was quite intrigued that Ashton had no idea who he or anyone else on his team was, but he was a bit glad for this as he hadn't taken interest in his fame, but instead, himself.

“Football, babe,” Calum finally responded, causing Alex to roll his eyes at the pet name, “and Alex, I mean, you and Jack can go back, Ashton is just making sure I’m okay after the whole incident.”

“Cal, he’s been making sure you’re okay for, like, an hour.”

“Okay!” Calum spoke loudly, emphasizing the ‘kay’ and attempting to cover the words Alex had already said.

“Time for you to go back to the arena, tell coach I’ll be back no later than 12, thank you!”

“Alright, I will, but coach is gonna be pissed; I mean, you _are_ the captain,” Alex reminded, “you’re usually the first in bed and now you’re staying out past curfew?”

“Coach can piss off; I haven’t missed a game or practice in over a year. I think I can miss curfew for one night.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart.” Jack spoke in a comforting voice, sarcastically.

Eyes continue on Alex as he walks away to pull Jack out of the pub and back to the arena. Calum makes sure the boys are out of sight so he can very non-discreetly flip them off, causing Ashton to giggle at his actions.

“If I’m going to make your coach pissed then you should probably head back. You have my number, just call me.” Ashton gave an encouraging smile.

“Not a chance, babe.”

Ashton blushes at the pet names.

“Okay, but if you get in trouble, don’t blame me.” Ashton states sarcastically; laced with a bit of worry and truth.

“I could never.” Calum stated in the same manner, and pulling out his phone to check the time.

“Okay, it’s 10. Since I’m most likely getting benched this game for missing curfew and screwing up my streak, we better make the most of tonight.” Calum smirked.

“I’m sorry, ‘we’?” Ashton raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, babe, ‘we’.”

“So where do you wanna go, Ash?”

Ashton hummed in response, “Can we go for ice cream?”

“I was thinking we could go to the beach.” Calum thought, “Wait, if we’re going to the beach we need blankets.”

“Oh! I have blankets in my car; we can go get ice cream and go to the beach since we can stop by the ice cream parlor on the drive there!” Ashton spoke excitedly.

“You have blankets in your car?” Calum asked, then mumbled, “He’s so cute.”

“I-I only have b-blankets just in case I need to muffle my b-bass drum!” Ashton quickly spewed out, worried that Calum would change his opinion of him.

“Alright, let’s get you some ice cream.” Calum hummed.

Calum grabs Ashton’s hand and squeezes for reassurance. As they walk out of the pub hand in hand, they’re met with flashing lights and shouts of Calum’s name, positive phrases, and demanding questions.

“Assuming they’re here for you?” Ashton spoke softly with a smirk.

Calum rolled his eyes and tugged Ashton’s through the crowd and parking lot squeezing his hand with every said word. They had reached Ashton’s described car; beat-up to the point of it barely starting, small, pale blue.

“You still wanna go?” Ashton asked worriedly.

“Of course.” Calum replied.

They get into the car before the shouts of paps got any louder.

“Why didn’t you go back to the arena with the rest of your team?”

“Have a good night, Calum!”

“Are you guys a thing?”

“Smile for us, Cal!”

“Lowered your standards, Cal?”

Calum hears mumbling in the passenger side of the car.

“Ash, you alright?” Cal looked over to his left seeing Ashton looking out the window. His reflection very clearly showing he was holding back tears.

“I should’ve known this was too good to be true. I can’t believe I thought that some great athlete would actually sorta like me..” Ashton rambled, eyes getting glossier with every word he mumbles.

“Love, no don’t cry... “ Calum reached over to cup Ashton’s face

That response causing the tears to start flowing out of Ash’s eyes.

“They’re just paps; they don’t know _me_..”

“Let’s go get ice cream and go to the beach and _you_ can get to know the real _me_?” Calum gave a small smile.

Ashton smiled, wiping his tears and thinking of how much of an idiot he is, then nodded.  
The drive to the nearest ice cream parlor was quite a ways from where they were but it was in the direction of the beach.

“How about we play some music?” Calum suggests.

“O-Okay we can if you’d like.” Ashton replies cautiously, expecting Calum to like rap or related like the other guys he’s been with.

“Yeah, why not?”

“What kind of music you got, love?”

“Um.. I have some Drake on my iPod..” Ashton spoke slowly, attempting to please Calum with the music on his device. 

“Play me your favorite playlist, Ashton.” Calum smiled, knowing well that Ashton wouldn't be the type to only listen to Drake all the time. 

With that, Ashton hit shuffle and an airplane whistling and flying by, along with guitars fade into the speakers.

_♫ all the small things  
truth care, truth brings ♫_

Calum smiles, “I love Blink-182.”

“Really?” Ashton’s face lit up, “I thought you would’ve liked rap or something..”

“I do,” Calum replies, “but I grew up with these bands, I love them.”

The rest of the car ride consisted of the boys bonding over the songs coming through the crappy speakers and singing out their hearts.

They entered a small, run down shop with no more than ten flavours. There was a small ceiling fan very poorly giving off air and most of the place was white with little red accents.

“I used to come here all the time with my mum.” Ashton whispered; Calum squeezed and shook his hand in response.

“What do you want, love?” Calum whispered to Ashton.

“I think they have chocolate chip,” Ashton smiled, “it was never my absolute favorite but it always brings back memories- good for the most part.”

A man walked out to the cashier from the back of the shop.

“Hey, what can I get for ya?” He smiled.

Calum furrowed his eyebrows, “we’ll have a scoop of chocolate chip and another of mint chocolate chip.”

Ashton reached for his pocket to fish out some change, but Calum reached for his arm to stop him.. Before Ashton could open his mouth to protest, Calum handed the two cones to Ashton and was already handing a $10 bill over the counter.

“Thank you! Keep the change.” Calum suggested as they walked out the door.

“I could’ve paid with my loose change it wasn’t that much.” Ashton said, frowning.

“Yeah? Not a chance, babe.” Calum smirked, getting into the car.

Arriving at the beach, Calum is holding the soft, faded pastel blankets under his arm and Ashton is holding the chocolate chip and mint chocolate chip ice cream. Calum removes the fabric from under his arm and lifts it upwards to spread it out, revealing it to be on the smaller size meaning the boys would need to be sitting quite close to each other to fit both of them.

“Let’s get to know each other a bit, yeah?” Calum asked.

“Favorite color?” Ashton asked.

“Baby blue.”

Calum could see Ashton’s face light up knowing his car is a similar shade. 

“Favorite movie?”

“Childhood favorite? Monsters Inc.”

“Full name- wait..” Ashton stopped himself, remembering when Luke had started yelling at him.

“Calum Thomas Hood; just to answer.” Calum smiled.

“Best friend?”

“Alex Gaskarth.”

“Is it my turn?” Calum asked.

“Mhm.” Ashton hummed.

“Sexual orientation?”

“Woah, sure don’t even catch my name.” Ashton laughs, caught off guard, “and gay.”

“Okay well, full name?”

“Ashton Fletcher Irwin.”

“Are you out yet?”

“The only reason I’m not out to my parents yet is because then they wouldn’t let me have anymore guys over.”

“Why?”

“Every time I have a boy over, they end up breaking my heart later and my parents hate seeing my upset over a dumb GIRL; I’m not allowed anyone over besides mikey and luke.”

“Wow, that sucks.”

“Yeah,” Ashton agreed, “but what about you, Mr. All Star Footballer? Have anybody waiting for you back at the arena?”

“No.” Calum chuckled.

“You sure? That Alex guy seemed pretty jealous.” Ashton smirked. 

“So back to my questions.” Calum said disregarding his question.

“Virgin or not?”

Calum see’s Ashton shift around and writes illegible words in the sand. He decides not to push this question on him seeing as he’s uncomfortable.

“Ever kissed a girl?”

“Uh, only once in kindergarten.”

“You wanna tell the story?” Calum suggests, wanting to make Ashton less tense.

“I guess..” Ashton’s voice fades, “So, she had the biggest crush on me and you could say I liked her, too, but as much like as a kindergartener can get. Anyways, one day during recess I jumped off the swings, to well, impress the ladies, and she happened to be standing near the front of me so when I landed, I kinda stumbled forward and ended up kissing her.”

“I guess my clumsiness played a big part in that so.. yeah.. I did end up getting into time out because I had used the swings incorrectly but it was alright.”

There was a comfortable silence and Ashton decided to speak again.

“The staff called said that I would be a heartbreaker when I grew up.. I guess it came with ‘looks’, but they didn’t realize that I would be the one getting heart broken..” Ashton laughed.

“Do adult really think that looks associate with hurting people? It’s ridiculous.” Calum added, trying to process and remove the thought of the boy getting hurt. “Can I have your ice cream? I finished mine.”

Ashton smiled then handed his cone over.

“We should probably get going. Wouldn’t want your coach to be mad now, would we?” Ashton said, getting up to dust the sand from his pants, then feeling his hair with an upset look.

“You alright, babe?”

Ashton shook his head and chuckled, “It’s shit..”

“I get upset over the smallest things; whenever I go to the beach my hair always gets all wavy and frizzy; how it is naturally.”

Calum studied Ashton and his fluffy, wavy hair in the moonlight as he spoke.

“I like your natural hair. It reminds me of cuddles and warm tea and fuzzy socks.. It reminds me of home in a way.”

“Then when people see you and think your so cute and soft; you can fucking rip through your drums and come outta nowhere.”

This caused Ashton to giggle and grow a little more confidence in his hair, “My hair reminds you of all that?”

“Mhm..” Calum nodded.

“Especially cuddles.”

Ashton decided to take the wheel on the drive back to the arena and Calum had full control of the radio. Blasting more Blink and occasionally playing The 1975.

Calum got out of the car and then headed to the driver side window, causing Ashton to lower it.

“Thank you for the amazing night. Well, besides the minor head injury. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Good night, Ashton.” Calum spoke softly then leaning over through the open window to kiss Ashton’s cheek.


	2. two

Calum checked his phone as he made his way back into the arena, and thanks to Ashton, it was exactly 12AM.

 

MESSAGES  
**from: alex  
** couldn’t save your ass this time. good luck :))  
11:15 PM

 

He sighed and put his phone in his pocket.

“Hood! Get your ass in here.” A booming voice also known as his coach yelled from his office.

Calum sighed and prepared his statements for the storm of a lecture coming his way.

“Coach, I know I’m late for curfew, but I haven’t missed a practice or game since last year!”

“Exactly! So why break your streak now? And what the hell happened to your eye?!”

“A few of the guys and I went to a pub and I got into a fight, not a big deal. See? I’m fine.” Calum sighed, forcing a smile, “I’ll get my shit together by this next game! I’m not going to crash and burn; I barely get the amount of sleep I need regularly anyways.”

“You could’ve gotten your ass beat so much worse, and I know you won’t crash and burn. It’s because you’re not playing in the next game.”

Calum saw it coming from a mile away and walked out to the locker room to text Ashton.

 

MESSAGES

 **to: ashton ♥  
** got myself benched :)) txt me when you get home x  
12:07 AM

 **from: ashton ♥  
** you idiot! at least you didn’t blame me. i have work in the morning so i’m going to bed now. g’night cal <3  
12:15 AM

 **to: ashton ♥  
** i keep my word :’)  
12:15 AM

 **to: ashton ♥  
** work? where?  
12:15 AM

 **from: ashton ♥  
** kfc lol  
12:15 AM

 **to: ashton ♥  
** alright!! sweet dreams, love  
12:16 AM

 

Before Calum could fall asleep, his eyes were staring up at the void of a ceiling in his dark bedroom and all he could think about was the upcoming game, and how when it’s over, he’s planning to drive to KFC to see his cute drummer again.

 

 **incoming call...  
****ashton ♥  
** home  
6:43 AM

 

Calum looks down at his phone confused as it had woken him up. As he picked up he heard sniffling on the other side of the line.

“Ashton? Babe, what’s up?”

_“Cal- the pictures- are- everywhere--”_

“What pictures?”

_“Pictures of us! Leaving the- p-pub-_

_I’m- g-getting s-so much h-hate I don't know w-what to do- how d-did they even f-find me?”_

“Okay, love. Listen to me. Take a deep breath. Everything will be alright. Mute your phone; I know how bad hate gets..”

“And as soon as this game is over I’ll be right at your side, okay?”

_“O-Okay.. Thank you, Cal.. f-for everything.”_

Then Calum hears the three tones that indicated the call was over and sighed, worried about how Ashton will take the situation. He looked up to see Alex walk into the room with a cup of coffee and nodding his head towards the TV screen.

“Ah, fuck..” Calum groaned, burying his face in his hands then running them through his hair.

“The hate is bad.” Alex stated.

“I already know it.” Calum sighed.

“You worried about him?”

“If I'm being completely honest? Very.”

More of the team walks into the room to watch the media expose Calum.

 

_“It's confirmed that Calum had left the Harts Pub with an unidentified boy; rumored that the two spent the night together.”_

_"Calum Hood from Sydney FC seen leaving Harts Pub with an injured eye and a boy?!"_

 

“He fucking dropped me off at 12am!” Calum exclaimed at the screen. The rest of the boys remained silent.

“Oh no.” Calum repeats the ‘no’ a few times, “this is the kind of hate that tears you down, fuck.” Calum hastily pulled out his phone.

“You’re not tweeting _anything_.” Alex warned Calum with wide eyes.

 

_“just tryna feed off of fame and talent i see ..”_

_“hopefully this will be put to waste soon.”_

 

 **caloom  
** @CalumHood  
he didn't even fucking know who i was. can you all chill .?  
7:04 AM - 12 December 2016

 

"There goes the media again." Alex shrugged, looking away from Calum's phone.

Calum sighed, then proceeded to head out to the field where he saw Jayden dribbling the ball up and down the field.

“Okay, but what the fuck did happen last night.” Jayden asked Calum as he passed the bright neon Nike ball to practice assisting.

Calum was always comfortable with talking about guys around the team as they all already knew anyways.

 

_Back after Calum’s first practice as a newbie, a majority of the guys cornered him in the showers and started grilling him; starting off with fairly light questions until the sexual orientation one._

_“Remind we why we’re doing this again.” Calum laughed nervously._

_“Relax, newbie. We just wanted to get to know you. Now, answer the question.” One of the guys pressed._

_“I’m bi.” Calum said breathlessly, even after taking a deep breath._

_Calum grew worried and began to panic as there was little expression reacting to him coming out to them._

_“Great- now you all think I like all of you and that I’m going to stare at you while you shower-” Calum rambled, “In reality I don’t like all guys and especially my teammates.”_

_“Dude, chill. We weren’t thinking that.” The same guy reassures._

_“Look,” another teammate pointed out the boy with longer hair, “Jayden over there- gay as fuck so if you ever need someone to talk to about your gay shit, he’s your man.”_

_“Hey and yeah- I don’t know what they said but yeah.” Jayden said while walking over to the group._

“Last night was so weird,” Calum starts as he shoots the ball into the net, then leaning over to rest his body weight on his hands and thigh, “but it was so nice.”

“He’s so cute. I wish I could cuddle him forever.” Calum sighed, “We just met and I barely know anything about him.. I want to see him again.. I miss his voice.. ahh I’ll talk to him in 10 minutes.”

“Did you know he’s in a band?” Calum adds without letting his teammate to respond, “the  drummer, specifically… That’s how we ended up meeting; quite a funny story actually, and it also explains my eye.”

“If he’s in a band and they have had a gig, then look it up and find out more about him that way,” Jayden shrugged.

“It’s how a stan would do it.” He teased.

 

MESSAGES

 **to: ashton ♥  
** i’ll stop by kfc after the game today.. i wanna see you  
7:48 AM

 **from: ashton ♥  
** see you soon !! x  
7:48 AM

 **from: ashton ♥  
** btw it’s the one by the arena c:  
7:50 AM

 

 **Low Battery  
** 10% of battery remaining  
Dismiss

 

Calum sighed before hitting dismiss. Happy and content with his choices, he slips his phone back into his pocket and heads towards the locker rooms.

The players filed out and their coach had decided to put Jack in. Considering Calum _is_ the captain and he’s usually a starter; everyone had turned to look at him with a confused look- besides Alex of course. All Calum could do was look down at his cleats.

The whistle blows and the game begins. Calum can’t help but smile as he imagined Ashton being in the crowd and cheering on his team, even though he would have no idea what was going on.

Deciding not to distract himself with Ashton, he turned his attention back to the game. Calum notices Jayden on a break away and passes to Jack, who then kicks the ball past the keeper’s legs and into the net. This resulting Calum to clap his hands together and exclaim ‘yes’ to himself, the rest of the team to cheer in the same manner, and the ones on field to either give Jack a high five or pat him on the back.

The other team starts with the ball and Calum wanders back to his thoughts of Ashton, and this time, it’s about seeing the boy again. His foot is impatiently bouncing up and down; he can’t wait to leave the arena to see Ashton’s adorable smile and cute little fringe.

Interrupted by cheering, Calum looks up to see Josh drop kicking the ball, signifying that he had saved a goal. The score is still 1-0.

The game continues and the longer it drags, the more Calum gets the chance to observe one of his other hobbies; the bass guitar. Calum loves the feel of running his fingers along the steel or nickel strings almost as much as he loves running the field. No one really know’s about this little hobby of his, but he does plan on showing Ashton. In fact, since there aren’t too many music stores where they are, Calum wants to take Ashton on a little road trip; call it a date if they’d like. Calum would slyly persuade him into taking a look at the basses after he gets a chance to look at the kits and maybe purchase a snare or some sticks.

Drawing his attention to the game just in time to see Jayden kick the ball to the top right corner of the net to end the game. The crowd erupts in cheers and the players on field seem to scatter.

Alex is running towards Calum with a grin on his face grabbing his hand and Calum cooperating in the ‘bro’ hug.

“Dude, party at my place, yeah?” Alex informed.

“Here, I’ll drive your car.” He added before Calum could respond, “Wait for me to change.”

Calum rolled his eyes and gave a small smile then went to text Ashton about the party, only to be greeted by a black screen with an outline of a flashing battery and a lightning icon.

Alex drove Calum’s car and of course had controlled the radio himself playing some more recently released rap songs which would also be playing at the party.

For the most part, Calum had very little socialization and sat alone at the kitchen bar finishing the last of his beer. He goes around to the cooler to find some more but sees Jayden.

“Hey, nice job out there, mate, and uh- do you happen to have a phone charger?” Calum asks, stumbling over his words.

“Thanks, and yeah,” Jayden nods, “how did it go with lover boy? You text him?”

“I can't.” Calum points out, then shakes his dead phone next to his face.

“Thanks,” He said while reaching for the charger.

Calum heads towards Alex’s bedroom to charge his phone so it won’t be tampered with or stolen. He grabs another beer on his way back to the same spot in the kitchen knowing he’ll be forced to stay after to help clean up.

After a few hours and after Calum had picked up various glasses, cans, and solo cups he decided it was a reasonable time to head home.

“You had a lot of beer, dude,” Alex starts, “you planning on driving home?”

“No,” Calum drags, then picks up his phone and Jayden’s charger from the outlet they've been charging in, “I’ll get an uber.”

Once Calum got home it was only a matter of seconds before he dropped everything out of his pockets onto the side table next to him and collapsed onto the couch. He pulled up Netflix and started rewatching Stranger Things and taking power naps, forgetting about the smiley boy that had been waiting for him at KFC.

 

 **incoming call...  
****ashton ♥  
** home  
10:37 PM

 

Calum woke up to buzzing from his phone against the table and the dim light projected from his powered TV.

“Ashton?”

Calum had forgotten about Ashton.

 _“W-Where were you?”_ Calum heard sniffling from the other side of the line.

“Oh god, Ashton, I’m so sorry, love.”

More sniffling.

“After the game Alex invited me to his house for a celebratory party after the win and quite frankly forced me there as he took my car and I went to text you but my phone died.” Calum’s voice was raspy because he had just woken up and there was a bit of a taste of alcohol in his mouth.

_“D-Did you drive home? Calum, I can tell you drank.”_

“No, called an uber.”

Calum heard a scoff and a hurt laugh.

_“I-I was able to get the TV there at work to the g-game. Once it was over you b-better believe I swung my head up from the cash register every time the d-door opened.”_

_“Y-You said you keep your word, Calum.”_

Calum checked the time on his phone

10:40 PM

“Can I come over?”

_“H-How will you get here?”_

“Can you come over?”

There was a sigh and more sniffles. Calum was pretty sure Ashton was crying at this point.

_“A-Address.”_

“47 Shelley Street Sydney, NSW 2000- and wipe your tears, love; it's dangerous to drive with stinging eyes and a blurry vision.”

Calum hears a chuckle.

_“See you then.”_

Call Ended.

Calum practically jumped up from his seat after impatiently waiting for Ashton to arrive once he heard the doorbell.

Opening the door, Calum finds Ashton with curly, tousled hair, puffy eyes concealed with glasses with a large frame, and wearing a large tan-coloured sweater.

No words are needed as Calum nods his head towards his couch and they both sink towards the middle. Ashton rest his head on Calum's chest and Calum instinctively wraps his arms around Ashton securely and closes his eyes placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“What’d you wanna watch, love?” Calum mumbles through Ashton’s hair.

“Mmm.. Can we watch Zootopia?” Ashton hums.

“Sure, babe.”

Calum puts on the animated movie and begins running his hands through Ashton’s hair and he readjusts his glasses.

“I look dumb in these glasses, I know. I just already took my contacts out and I didn't bother to put them back in..” Ashton rambles.

“Noo..” Calum disagreed, “I love them. They're cute- you look so much more cuddly.”

Ashton leaned his head back to look up at Calum.

“You think so?”

“Mhm.” Calum confirmed.

“Déjà vu?” Ashton giggled.

Calum couldn't help but lean in and he closed his eyes right as their lips touched, then leaned back.

“Is this alright?” Calum spoke softly.

“It's more than alright.” Ashton whispered, closing the small gap between them.

Moving in sync as their lips were the perfect mold for each other as a description to be cliché. They collapsed back into their original position to cuddle and Calum placed a kiss on Ashton’s head every once in awhile.

“Hey, Ash?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry for not showing up.”

“I know; it wasn't your fault.”

“It was a mistake.”

“And it’s passed.”

The two boys sat in a comfortable silence with just the movie on a low volume playing as they fell asleep on each other- as well as even more in love with each other.

 


	3. three

Calum woke up to a pain in his back, a dimly lit TV, and a cuddly boy laying on his chest. He reached over to his phone careful not to wake up Ashton.

2:42 AM

He decided the couch wasn’t too comfortable and put his phone down. Ashton slightly stirred as Calum delicately carried him into his bedroom, placed him on one side of the bed and layed down on the other. Calum couldn’t help stare fondly at the sleeping boy.

Ashton had woken up and readjusted his body so that he was facing Calum.

“Hi.” Ashton whispered.

“Is this alright? I could sleep on the floor if you’d like.” Calum asked worriedly.

Ashton groaned, “Mmm- No, stay, please.”

“You’re so pretty, Ashton.” Calum smiled, causing Ashton to blush.

“What time is it?”

“Almost 3AM. Go back to sleep, love.” Calum replied, leaning in to kiss him.

“Cal, you have horrible morning breath. We aren’t kissing until you brush your teeth.” Ashton teased.

“But, babe,” Calum groaned, “I don’t want to get up.”

“Well looks like you aren’t getting any kisses until later, but we can cuddle?” Ashton practically pleaded.

After Ashton had fallen back to sleep, Calum took the chance to plan out his trip with Ashton, starting with the walk to Alex’s flat to get his car, then returning to his original position. A few hours had passed and sun began to peek through Calum’s blinds. He carefully removed himself from the bed not waking Ashton and went to go brush his teeth, then came back to see Ashton sitting up and running his hands through his hair. 

“Brushed your teeth?” Ashton smiled.

“Mmhm.” Calum hummed pressing his lips against Ashton's.

“Now you can kiss me properly." Ashton mumbled.

Calum rolled on top of Ashton and started to kiss the boy lightly. Ashton placed his hand on the back of Calum's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. They made out in the same manner until Calum broke apart from the kiss and smirked down at the boy below him.

“Calum, what are you doin-"

Calum had started kissing down Ashton's neck and was getting closer to his sweet spot. Ashton didn’t want to let out any moans, but once Calum had started to suck on his sweet spot, he couldn’t help himself.

"You sound so good," Calum said, breathlessly, after hearing Ashton moan, then proceeded to suck on the boy's sweet spot once again, “so pretty.”

While all of this was going on, both boys had started to grow hard underneath the layers of clothing in between them.

"Calum, babe, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna-"

"Shhh, relax we can stop, love." Calum assures, while rolling off Ashton and getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Well someone's gotta get breakfast made.”

“And get ready, I’m taking you for a drive somewhere.”

“I don't have anything to wear..” Ashton started.

Calum looked through his drawers and found one of his jerseys towards the bottom. He smirked then proceeded to toss the jersey over to Ashton.

Ashton unfolded the shirt, “Do you uh- have any other shirt..”

“Nope.” Calum said, popping the p, then walked into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Ashton walked into the kitchen with his black skinny jeans he had worn the day before and Calum’s jersey, which was actually quite large on him, prominently showing “HOOD” and number 7 on the back.

“You look great in that, babe.” Calum looked away from the pan of eggs he’s frying.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Ashton shifted around his feet, still hesitant.

Calum turned off the fire from his gas stove and walked over to Ashton from behind, putting his arms around his waist then kissing his cheek.

"What's wrong, love?  
Are you alright?  
Do you regret what we did?  
We can go slow, if that's what you want." Calum asked nervously.

"Are you an idiot? Of course I don’t regret what we did.”

“Then what's on your mind?"

"It's just that all the boys I’ve been with in the past- they were ashamed of being with me and would never call me theirs..” Ashton said, “now, I have love bites littering my neck and I’m wearing your jersey, but I don’t know what we are and I’m confused."

Calum struggled finding words to respond and Ashton could tell.

“I’m sorry it’s stupid, I know.” Ashton sighed.

“No, it's not stupid.. I would be bothered, too.”

“You wanna skip out on breakfast? We’ll grab something while we’re out.”

“Where are we even going- what about the eggs- we would need to get gas in my car, too.” Ashton said.

“Mm, no forget about that we’re going in my car.”

“But did you not leave it at Alex’s?”

“I did- I couldn't sleep last night so I went on a walk to his flat to get it.” Calum shrugged, opening the door for Ashton to walk out.

They get into Calum’s car just before starting their long trip to a music store, and started playing Calum’s music from his phone.

“You can play some music, if you’d like,” Calum suggested, “I love your music taste.”

“Really?” Ashton questioned, “everyone else usually tells me it’s shit.”

“Well they’re stupid.” Calum retorted, causing Ashton to giggle.

Ashton unplugged the aux cord from Calum’s phone and plugged in his iPod, which then played his favorite artists and bands on shuffle once again. After half an hour, More Than Words by Extreme came on. They were stopped at a stoplight and Ashton blushed while Calum looked up at him with loving passion.

“Oh- um- I-I like this song, but you probably don’t- yeah I’ll- change it.” Ashton rambled as he went to reach for his iPod to skip this song, but Calum grabbed his hand.

“No- I like it.” Calum stated, releasing Ashton’s hand.

“can you sing it for me?” Calum asked, “I like your voice and it probably sounds even better when you’re singing.”

Ashton was hesitant but proceeded anyways.

 _“All you have to do is close your eyes, and just reach out your hands and touch me.  
_ _Hold me close don't ever let me go.”_

Ashton continued singing and Calum zoned out on the road and thinks;

About how he wants to be Ashton’s boyfriend. About how he didn’t go see Ashton at his work, and how he forgave him for not showing up. About how trusting he is towards him. About how Ashton was the cutest boy he had ever met. About Ashton, Ashton, Ashton. The song ended and Calum stopped zoning out.

“You sound so good, love.”

“Nah.”

“It’s true, and I liked that song.”

Ashton hummed.

“It got me thinking,” Calum stated.

“‘Bout what?”

“You- and how I want to be your boyfriend. Would you want that?” Calum asked and looked at Ashton.

“Y-You what?” Ashton stared at Calum, resulting in Calum to raise his eyebrow.

“I-I mean, yes. O-One hundred percent, y-yes.”

“Good, I’d like that.”

“So would I.” Ashton leaned over to give Calum a peck on the cheek.

Calum reached over to entwine their hands.

After jamming out to Ashton playlist once more, they had finally reached the music store and Calum parked his car.

“This is my favorite music store. You wanna go in?” Calum squeezed Ashton’s hand.

“Hell yeah.” Ashton replied enthusiastically.

They walked into the store hand in hand. The little bell over the door jingled.

“Hi, José.”

“Hey, Calum. Long time no see.”

Ashton looked confusedly at both of them.

“Calum comes in here all the time. I help him out whenever he finds a bass he ‘absolutely needs to play with right now.’ Right, Calum?”

Calum blushed and looked at the floor.

“You play the bass? Why didn’t you tell me?” Ashton asked.

“Yeah, Calum. Why didn’t you tell him?” José laughed.

“Butt out.” Calum glared, “ I didn’t tell you because it never came up. I wanted to take you here to tell you.”

“Oh, okay.” Ashton looked away, embarrassed he jumped to conclusions.

“Hey,” Calum spoke softly, “look at me.”

Calum put two fingers under Ashton’s chin and tilts his head up at him.

“It’s alright.” Calum reassured, then kissed him.

“Ugh,” José groaned, “you two are making me sick already, and you just got here.”

Calum flipped José off, then turned to Ashton to lead him to the drum kits.

Ashton sees a Pearl Masters displayed and set up on the ground. Calum could see Ashton’s eyes light up.

“This one’s so nice.” Ashton gasped, sitting down behind the glittery green kit.

“Hey, José! Can we have a pair of sticks. Ashton wants to play with a kit!” Calum yelled.

“I guess so.” José responded, hesitantly opening the drawer underneath the register.

“José, better make it quick, wouldn’t want me to tell your manager about how you aren’t satisfying customer needs now, would we?”  
  
“Calum, you really don’t have to, it’s fin-”

“Here,” José sighed, then handed over the pair of sticks, “try not to have too much fun.”

“Oh,” Calum dragged, handing Ashton the pair of sticks, “play me one of your band’s songs.”

Ashton blushed and twisted back and forth around in the stool.

“Um, okay.. This is a new one called Gotta Get Out.”

Calum enjoyed the beginning of Ashton’s drumming as he bounced around in his seat and Ashton singing along. He took in the boy in front of him. Calum nearly stopped breathing once he saw Ashton’s biceps flexing underneath the shortsleeves of his jersey.

“Are you alright?” Ashton stopped drumming, concerned about Calum’s wide eyes.

Calum hummed, “yeah… You wanna pick something up today?”

“These sound really good, but ‘m saving up my money. I might just grab a pair of sticks today; you wanna head to the basses?”

Calum nodded then grabbed the demo sticks from Ashton and grabbed his hand leading him to the basses, dropping the sticks at the front desk.

Calum practically played every bass on display.

Ashton was leaning back on a bass amplifier and giggled as Calum was playing one of the basses making him self conscious.

“What?” Calum whined.

“Your hair flops when you’re nodding your head to the beat.” Ashton said, leaning forward.

Calum playfully frowned.

“C’mere.” Ashton pecked Calum, “You’re cute.”

“Mmm..” Calum closed his eyes and smirked, “you’re not too bad yourself.”

“Let’s head back.”

José rung Ashton up for a pair of drumsticks and the boys took the long trip back to Calum’s stopping by a Macca’s along the way.

They walk into the McDonald’s hand in hand and step into the short line.  
“What do you want, babe?” Calum squeezed Ashton’s hand.

Ashton hummed in response, “I’ll have a big mac and a large fry.”

Calum removed his eyes from the illuminated menu above the cash registers and adjusted his gaze to Ashton.

“How the fuck do you keep so thin? If I ate that, I would weigh like 500 pounds.”

Ashton blushed and looked down at his old converse high tops.

“W-Well, p-playing the drums can get pretty s-sweaty, and loading and unloading m-my drums uses a lot of e-energy.”

“Oh, babe, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. You have such a good body, despite your appetite which is fine.”

Calum leant in to whisper in Ashton ear, “I will admit, I couldn’t function while watching you play the drums today. Your arms looked so good.”

Ashton’s blush deepened and Calum leaned back.

“Also, I often say things that don’t come out the right way.”

The boys finally reached the front of the line and Calum opened his mouth to order.

“May I hav-”

  
  
“Hey isn’t that Calum Hood with that boy!?” A high pitched voice exclaimed from one side of the room.

“Oh my god, it’s him! I need to get a picture with him!”

 

“Shit.” Calum sighed still facing the cashier, who gave him an empathetic look.

A mob eventually starts forming around Calum and Ashton.

 

“Calum! Can I get a picture?”

“Can you say ‘hi’ to Gracie for me? She’s a big fan!”

“Calum, I love you!”

 

Calum and Ashton just stand there, hand in hand, dumbstruck at the number of people and flashing lights from phone cameras.

“Leave them alone!” One of the cashier shouted, “can’t anyone in this goddamn city get some McDonald’s in peace without getting mobbed.”

“If you all don’t calm down and go back to your tables, you’re getting kicked out.” Another cashier stated.

The crowd immediately scrambled back to their seats with that demand.

“Thank you.” Calum spoke sincerely, loosening the grip on Ashton’s hand before completely letting it go.

“No problem. Jayden came in here last week. The poor guy just came here for some fries.”

Calum sighed knowing that is was true, seeing all of the pictured over media. Apparently he had to leave through the back door, near the dumpsters, because it was so bad.

“Anyways, may I have one big mac, a ten piece chicken nugget with sweet and sour sauce, and two orders of fries, large and medium?”

“$16.40, please.”

Calum reached in his pocket to fish out a $20 bill.

“No, Cal, you don’t have to.”

“But I want to.” Calum stated.

Ashton blushed and looked back down at his worn shoes again.

“Your change is $3.60. Here’s your receipt. If you want you can leave through the back door. I know it’s not ideal, but at least you’ll be able to avoid the crowd.” The cashier informed.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you again.”

“It’s the least we can do; your food should be ready shortly.”

Eventually, their order number gets called. Calum grabbed the bag and Ashton’s hand then started to head towards the back of the restaurant.

“How do you know where the back door is?”

“This happened to me a few months ago after practice. I just came here to get a cheeseburger, but of course, it wasn’t that simple. Calum sighed with obvious frustration.

“Hey,” Ashton said softly, “you okay?”

“Yes, it’s just that I hate this. The crowds everywhere I go. I’m just trying to do everyday things like everyone else.”

“I’m sorry, babe.” Ashton leans up to peck Calum’s cheek.

The boys go outside through the back and hold their breaths walking past the dumpsters and made it back to the car.

On the way back to Calum’s flat, they listen to the alternative radio station and take turns playing a game they had made up with guessing the name and artist of a song within the first 15 seconds. They tied.

They had made it back to Calum’s place and started snacking.

“I should get home. I told my parents I was going to see one of my friends last night and I guess I fell asleep and forgot to text them I was staying over.” Ashton showed his teeth and looked towards the ground making a ‘yikes’ expression.

Calum sighed, “Can I drive you?”

“My car-”

“You needed gas?”

“Cal.” Ashton groaned.

“Okay, I’m sorry..” Calum dragged, “please, please, please drive safe.”

“Mhm, bye, love.” Ashton giggled and pressed kiss Calum’s cheek and headed out the door.

Calum smiled then proceeded to do some chores around the house seeing as he was motivated by Ashton when he was there. Not realizing that he had practically cleaned the entire flat and had gone through his entire playlist twice. He decided to take a warm shower then go to bed, seeing as it was pretty late. Before Calum could fall asleep he just had to text his boy.

 

MESSAGES

 **to:** **ashton** **♥  
** g’night cutie :’)  
11:34 PM

 **from:** **ashton** **♥  
** goodnight cal !! x  
11:35 PM

 

The satisfaction and being content with his current state in life lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this took so long to get out :)))


	4. four

The entire day after Calum had woken up was extremely boring. Checking social media; just update accounts with theories on “Cashton”. Eating snacks; just finishing the old cookies he found in the pantry. Thinking about Ashton, of course. Speaking of Ashton. Calum was planning on having him come over again. 

**calling...  
** **ashton** **♥  
** home  
6:43 PM

_ “Hello?” _

“Hi, love.”

_ “Mmm hi, Cal.” _

“Can you come over today?”

_ “About that… I got grounded because of a bad test score I got in maths and the marks all over my neck but that’s besides the point, so I can't really leave my house, but at least they didn't take my phone away.” _

“Oh. Well, can I come over?”

_ “I’ll see what I can do, hold tight, babe.” _

Calum waited, for about three minutes.

_ “My address is 485 George St, Sydney NSW 2000. Hurry, I wanna see you.” _

Calum sped over to Ashton’s house being so excited to see his boy and knocked on the door. He heard yells of “I got it!” repeatedly. The door opened and Ashton with a knitted, olive green sweater with his glasses and messy hair appeared. Ashton was out of breath by the time he opened the door leaning against the door to catch his breath causing Calum to giggle. 

“Hey! Not all of us are professional football players here.” Ashton playfully frowned.

“You're s’cute.” Calum replied, shaking his head following Ashton into the house. They walk up a flight of stairs into what seemed like Ashton’s room and Ashton locked the door behind them. 

“I thought you weren't allowed to have people over besides Muke?”

“Michael ‘nd Luke?” 

Calum hummed and nodded his head.

“Oh. I mean yeah, but you're my partner for my science project.” Ashton smirked.

Calum opened his mouth to an “o” shape pretending to be shocked. “Lying to your parents? This isn't the Ashton I met at the pub.” 

“No, it is. What was that again?” Ashton cupped his hand around his ear, “I can bang you harder than I bang my drums?”

“Mm, fuck you’re hot.” Calum mumbled causing Ashton to blush. 

Ashton turned on Netflix and hopped onto his bed.

“You wanna have a marathon of dumb movies?”

Calum nodded and smiled. 

“May I?” Calum asked permission before crawling onto the bed next to Ashton. Ashton hit play on a random movie then proceeded to move over then lay his head down on Calum’s thigh. Calum instinctively began massaging Ashton's head and playing with the little curls in his hair. Ashton eventually cuddled closer against Calum and leaned up to kiss him a lot. The boys spent most of their time cuddling and sharing small kisses. 

Time passes and as 11PM rolls by, there's a knock on the door. 

“Ashton, may we speak for a minute?”

Ashton sighed and reluctantly climbed out of Calum’s sleepy hold. Ashton came back into the room about two minutes later and rummaged through his drawers to find a large fitting pair of sweatpants then woke Calum up. 

“Hey, love, wake up.” Ashton whispered, kissing Calum’s cheek, “you have to move to the floor.”

“What?” Calum spoke softly with a rasp in his morning voice. 

“My mum is letting you stay the night, but you have to sleep on the floor.” Ashton sighs, “I think she thinks that we’re gonna hook up or something.”

“We weren't going to anyways, but whatever. Well- at least- not yet.” Ashton continued with a smirk, “can you just move to the floor, please.”

“Sure thing, babe.” Calum replied sleepily then Ashton handed him the pair of sweats.

Once Calum went to change his pants and took the ground on the laid out comforter, Ashton heard Calum’s soft snores indicating that he was asleep and Ashton closed his eyes in relief. 

The dim grey light from the cloudy blanket outside the window lit up Ashton’s wall and Calum’s arms were wrapped around Ashton’s waist. Ashton nudged him lightly.

“Calum, baby, wake up.”

Calum hummed in response. 

“You're supposed to be on the floor. My mum could walk in any minute.”

“‘M sorry it’s just that the floor was cold and the bed seemed a lot nicer.” Calum mumbled. 

Ashton readjusted his body so that he was facing Calum on the bed. 

“You alright?” Ashton whispered, taking a piece of Calum’s hair that was in his face and twirling it in his fingers.

“Mhm.. Why.” Calum responded, his eyes still closed.

“No reason.” Ashton let the piece of hair fall back into Calum's face then placed a kiss on Calum’s forehead. 

Ashton sat up on the edge of his bed and got up to leave the room, “I’ll get you some water, I’ll be back.”

Calum took this opportunity to take a look around Ashton’s room. Band posters. A few pictures of 5sos’s gigs. Ashton with Michael and Luke. Some small plush stuffed animals.

Ashton came back with water, “Here, babe.”

“Thank you.” Calum took a long sip then set the glass on the bedside table, “C’mere.”

Ashton sat down onto the bed next to him. Calum put his hand above Ashton’s ear and began running it back through his hair.

“I really like you. You know that, right?” Calum reassured.

“Yeah, I figured.”

Calum laughed then leaned in for a kiss and Ashton ran his hands through Calum’s hair and placed them on the back of his neck. They stayed and kissed in the same position until they both broke away.

“Want anything for breakfast? My mum is going to work soon and my sister and brother are sleeping over at their friends’ houses.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Once the boys hear, “Bye, Ashton. Have a good day, I love you!” followed by a, “Love you, too!” and the front door slam, they head downstairs to the kitchen.

“I can’t cook for shit, but you can.” Ashton stated as he lifted himself onto the counter.

“You got that right.” Calum laughed, “Where are the pans?”

Ashton pointed to a cabinet behind Calum and Calum pulled out a frying pan. 

“You want any coffee? That’s one of the only things I can make without screwing up.”

“No, I’m okay, thank you.”

“Okay.” Ashton said leaning back, still sitting on the marble countertops.

Calum walked over to Ashton and stood between his legs.

“You’re s’cute. I love the way your hair looks in the morning. I love the curls. I don’t get why you straighten it.”

“Your hair looks good, too. Sticking up in all different directions and all. It’s a good look for you.” Ashton teased.

Calum sighed as he ran his hands through his hair causing Ashton to laugh.

“No, but I wasn’t kidding. Your hair looks hot like that.” Ashton said while wrapping his legs around Calum’s waist.

“Shut up.” Calum said before leaning in to kiss him deeply.

Ashton’s phone buzzed interrupting their kiss. They both looked to read the text.

MESSAGES  
**from:** **michael clifrd  
** where the fuck are you ???  
3:16 PM

“Ah, shit.” Ashton exclaimed, then got down from the counter, “band practice.”

“You gotta go?” Calum frowned. Ashton leaned up to kiss Calum then crossed his arms.

“Probably,” Ashton started, “you wanna c-come?”

“Only if you’re ready, baby.” Calum nudged.   
  
Ashton grabbed his keys from the table near the front door then nodded for Calum to follow him. Michael’s house was nearby so the car ride was incredibly quick. Once they arrived, Ashton turned off the car engine and turned to look at Calum, causing Calum to raise an eyebrow.

“Can we talk for a sec?” Ashton asked.

“Mhm, sure.” Calum nodded.

“Michael and Luke are big fans of yours so they’re probably going to ask you a million questions.” Ashton sighed, “there’s that, and also, I think they like each other. I mean, they’re always teasing each other and being cute all together and it makes me sick so tell me if you notice anything.”

Calum nodded.

“I’m trying to bring them together,” Ashton added, “and just be yourself; not the ‘football team captain’ seriousness.”

“They’re going to like you. I can tell; well, I like you. So if they don’t, at least you have me.” Ashton teased.

“Oh wow, thanks.” Calum pretended to look hurt.

“I’m only kidding, babe.” Ashton kissed Calum on the cheek and opened the car door.

The boys head in hand in hand. The sound of Ashton opening the door cause Michael and Luke’s heads’ to snap up.

“Before you attack this boy, I want to introduce you to him!” Ashton yelled over the nonexistent noise and at Michael and Luke’s gaping faces.

“This is Calum Hood as you guys know. I’d like him in one piece. Please, and thank you.” Ashton let go of Calum’s hand then walked behind his drumset.

Calum had the biggest blush growing on his face and a plethora of questions being thrown at him.

“What’s it like being captain?”

“What are you guys like in real life?”

“Damnit, Luke! I was going to ask that.” Michael hit Luke’s arm.

“Ha!” Luke stuck his tongue out in Michael’s direction.

“Oh, you’re so dead, Hemmings.”

“I don’t think so, Clifford.” Luke smirked, “you like me too much.”

“Nah.” Michael tackled Luke and they proceeded to have a ‘play’ fight as Michael was tickling Luke.

Calum never got a chance to answer the first two questions and slowly backed away to make his way over to Ashton.

“Are we this bad?” Calum teased nodding towards Michael and Luke on the couch.

“I hope not.” Ashton smiled.

“I think we’re good.” Calum leaned over the snare drum and kissed Ashton’s cheek.

“Wait, are you guys dating?” The boys on the couch yelled in unison.

Ashton shook his head, “well, duh. What did you think, I was just going to bring pro footballers to practice every week?”

They grinned and tried making up an excuse for not noticing.

“So, should we practice; like, today?” Ashton sighed.

Michael and Luke took off from the couch which Calum took over and went to grab their guitars.

“Okay, so how about Try Hard?” Luke suggested.

“Sounds good.” Michael smiled at Luke causing Ashton to roll his eyes at the two.

Ashton took a deep breath and counted off. Calum was hardly able to take his eyes off of Ashton the entire song.

“Babe.” Ashton called to Calum causing him to focus back on his surroundings

“You wanna grab that bass over there?” Ashton nodded to the black bass guitar sitting in the corner of the room.

“Uh- Sure?” Calum cautiously got up from the couch, “what do you want me to- uh- to do with it?”

Ashton scratched the back of his neck and giggled, “we want you to play it, ya goof.”

Calum pressed his lips together and went to pick the bass up.


End file.
